nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Feed Me.com
Super Feed Me.com is a promotional website launched after the announcement of Super Feed Me on the Nitrome Blog on March 8th, 2010. For a full two and half years it went without an update, until it was updated on July 17th 2012, to the format the Icebreaker website was in. Versions Super Feed Me.com has two versions: *Version one that was accessible from March 8th, 2010 to July 16th, 2012. *Version two that became accessible starting July 17th, 2012. Version one In version one, when arriving to the site a little animation played before showing the full website. It consisted of a pink word "Super" falling on top of the words "Feed Me", just before a shine crosses the words, and then the white word "www.superfeedme.com" appearing below the "Feed Me" words. The Super Feed Me trailer would then appear, with the words "Coming soon to iPod & iPod touch" appearing below it. The words "© Nitrome 2010 (www.nitrome.com)" were also visible at the bottom of the screen. The site could be accessed be clicking the Super Feed Me ads on Nitrome's website. There was also a link to the site in the Nitrome Shop, and later on the iPhone tab on Nitrome.com. Version two An updated version of the website went live on July 17th, 2012. Appearance This version of the site is almost identical to the format of the Ice Breaker iOS website, the only difference being its content. When the site went up, it featured an enormous iPhone with Super Feed Me playing, the bottom-right corner having a pink triangle that reads "on hold". On the left side, underneath the giant image, are two boxes that when clicked open up a youtube video; one being Super Feed Me's trailer and another being gameplay of Super Feed Me with commentary by Mat Annal. On the right side, underneath the giant image, is the short description of the game, which under that lists the game's features. Underneath the trailer and features section is a rectangular box that reads "Coming exclusively to all iOS devices! (iPhone, iPod touch and iPad)". Below that is a larger rectangular box that contains an image from Ice Breaker iOS, which when clicked takes the player to the website for the game. Located under that is a long box that has answers to the frequently asked questions on that page, which is followed by comments section that allows users to post comments, but only if they have a Facebook account. Description Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity. Chomp, Swing, Throw and Devour your way through epic environments in this truly unique platforming adventure. Based on a popular flash game with over one million views on its YouTube trailer to date. Developed from the ground up specially for iOS devices. Features *Chomp and tear apart any enemies that stand in your way. *Unique platform mechanics perfectly crafted for iOS devices. *Epic landscapes teaming with enemies, traps and wildlife. *Huge boss encounters like you have never experienced before. *Unlockable secrets and bonuses. *Stunning pixel art and animations. *Explorable map. *Set pieces. *More fun than pulling legs off a spider or burning ants with a magnifying glass. External links * Official website Trivia * Super Feed Me was the first Nitrome Game in any form to have a Website. * On the version two site, when the Ice Breaker iOS image is clicked, the reader goes to the Ice Breaker iOS site without leaving the page they are on. This is made evident by the reader's browser at the top having the same title as the Super Feed Me iOS page. *Temporarily, the version one Super Feed Me page was made live again when one goes to www.superfeedme.com. Category:Websites Category:Feed Me series Category:Available websites